Royland Degore
Royland Degore is the Master-at-Arms of Ironrath. Character Royland Degore became a soldier in the Forrester army after his family was raped and murdered by Ironborn during Balon Greyjoy's rebellion. As the story goes, Degore led a night-time raid on Sea Dragon Point, where he cut the moorings of a dozen Greyjoy longships and burned the drifting ships to ash - along with all the Ironborn on board. Degore was given charge of a battalion, had a natural grasp of military tactics and strategy and came to play a crucial role in the siege of Pyke that ended the war. In the months that followed, King Robert awarded Royland a knighthood and eventually rose to be Ironrath's Master-at-Arms. He's known for his natural military expertise, and his legendary temper. Game Of Thrones "Iron From Ice" Royland is first seen when Gared Tuttle returns to Ironrath after the Red Wedding, Gared's uncle, Duncan tells him he has to be sent to the Wall. Royland tries to convince him to not do so, but he fails. Later on, Royland is seen calling out to Ethan Forrester to meet with Lord Ludd Whitehill in the Ironwoods. He is present during the meeting and can praise Ethan if he stood up to Lord Whitehill. While Maester Ortengryn is talking with Ethan, Royland catches Erik stealing weapons from the House. Ethan is given the decision to punish the man by sending him to the wall, chopping off three fingers, or have mercy on him. Royland suggests that he must prove that the people cannot do "whatever the fuck they please". As the new lord of the house, Ethan must choose a sentinel. There is a choice between Royland and Gared's uncle, Duncan Tuttle. At the table when you make your final choice, if chosen Duncan, Royland will tell Ethan that he thinks that he isn't ready to be the lord of the house. If chosen Royland, Duncan will say the same thing about the other. The following scene will be the conversation with Ramsay and Ethan in the great hall. Whoever you picked as your sentinel will be there. Royland is shocked at Ethan's death and yells "You will not take him!" as the Boltons take Ryon Forrester away. Even though it is not shown it is assumed that Royland, similarly to Duncan, tries to reach Ethan and go after Ryon, but is held back by the Whitehill soldiers. "The Lost Lords" Royland first appears once a villager brings the dead Forresters, which also has Rodrik Forrester who is still alive, he angrily points his sword at the villager, insulting him and doubts that he actually has Forrester dead. He tells him to leave and then Rodrik falls out of the back of the carriage and Royland yells to get the Maester to help Rodrik. Royland speaks with his lord a few times asking about his well-being if he was chosen as Sentinel in the previous episode, if not him - then Duncan will. He is seen again once Rodrik arrives at the Great Hall to talk about the Whitehills. He wants to starve the Whitehills out so they would somehow leave. As always, he appears aggressive. The council talks about House Glenmore and questioning whether Elaena Glenmore would be willing to keep the betrothal. Later in the episode at the funeral - he is seen there mourning over the death of two lost lords, Ethan and Gregor Forrester. "The Sword in the Darkness" Royland first appears in this episode the night that Gryff Whitehill arrives at Ironrath. He stands resolute beside Elissa Forrester and Rodrik Forrester, although looking thoroughly displeased for either being woken or by the Whitehill Soldiers presence, even goes so far to comment on them and their actions by saying that "It's a parade of dead men, if I have my way". He appears aggressive and ready for a fight as Gryff talks about the Forresters new place amongst them with his arrival. Royland is quick to deny them entrance to the Great Hall, heatedly arguing that they can't do whatever they please and that they would have to go through him if Gryff and his men want to stay in the Great Hall. Later in the Ironwoods, Royland can be see expressing his disdain and hatred for Gryff Whitehill. He seems set on expelling Gryff, and Ortengryn agrees with the notion that they can actually access Gryff. Royland is last seen when Gryff confronts Rodrik in the courtyard. If Royland is Rodrik's Sentinel, he commends Talia's bravery when she stands up to Gryff, saying she is smart, wise, and knows how to tell it like it is. Gryff becomes enraged and says that she should know her station, grabbing Talia's arm and throwing her into the mud. Rodrik then has the option to punch Gryff or help Talia. When Rodrik is knocked down, he can order Royland to attack Gryff. Royland succeeds in beating back two Whitehills, but is tripped over by Harys who almost executes him. Royland is enraged for the remainder of the episode, questioning Gryff's honour and telling Rodrik to get up. "Sons of Winter" Royland and Rodrik train in the grove, the former teaching the latter a move that can level the playing field regardless of his injuries. Duncan arrives and alerts Rodrik to the arrival of Elaena and Arthur "Quiver" Glenmore. Royland departs with Talia and Duncan. He later appears when Talia and Rodrik speak at the tower, speaking about the invitation to Highpoint. He departs and Rodrik chooses to take him or Duncan. If Royland goes to Highpoint: At Highpoint, Royland takes a step back and allows Rodrik to handle most of the negotiations. When Ryon is brought out and Ludd threatens to kill him, however, he is on edge and is ready to attack if need be. A trade is later agreed on; Ryon for Gryff. Royland, The Elite Guard (depending on if you brought them with to Highpoint), Elissa and Rodrik return from Ironrath to find it pretty much deserted. Rodrik hears laughter coming from the Great Hall. He enters it and sees Ramsay Snow talking with Talia Forrester. Ramsay stands up and tells Rodrik that men have said he's a man that can't be broken, and that he's decided to come see for himself. If Royland doesn't go to Highpoint: It is assumed that Royland is captured by Ramsay Snow, or fled Ironrath in fear. "A Nest of Vipers" If Royland is your sentinel Royland will first appear asking Rodrik if this house is cursed, clearly saddened by the loss of Arthur Glenmore. He is later seen telling Rodrik that Gryff and his men has escaped, asking Duncan if this was his doing. Duncan is the traitor only if Royland Degore is your sentinel. Royland is seen at the end, wishing Rodrik to live and tells take many Whitehill as he can with him if he stays behind. If Royland is not your sentinel Royland is first seen in the Great Hall, revealed to be the Whitehill's traitor. Royland will be the traitor if Duncan is your sentinel. He claims that Rodrik is a fool and his choices have led to House Forrester's fall. Royland also reveals that he let Gryff and his men out of captivity to save his life at the exchange. Rodrik is given the choice to execute the traitor, Royland says that without him alive, he won't be able to save Asher. Royland can be imprisoned or killed. "The Ice Dragon" Royland will appear in this episode if he is Rodrik/Asher's sentinel. He may also appear if he was the traitor and wasn't killed by Rodrik. Killed Victims * Numerous Ironborn soldiers Relationships Duncan Tuttle Royland and Duncan always discuss and argue. They don't seem to like each other much and are possibly considered rivals. Ethan Forrester If Royland is chosen by Ethan to be the Sentinel, Royland will side with Ethan more often and will be more supportive of him. If Royland is not chosen by Ethan to be the Sentinel, Royland will disagree with Ethan quite often and their relationship will be more tense, he doesn't appear during Ramsay's visit and Ethan's murder, stating he wasn't needed. When it is revealed Royland is traitor, he says Ethan was a fool and weak, revealing he has no remorse over Ethan's death. While Royland is said to have called the young lord a milksop and suggests he is unfit to be lord, he is shown to be extremely melancholic at the funeral of Ethan and Gregor, suggesting he was harsh in the hopes of toughening up the young Lord. Rodrik Forrester If Royland was chosen as sentinal, he will remain loyal to Rodrik and will follow his orders no matter what. If the player chooses to sacrifice Rodrik to save Asher, he will be very upset over losing another Lord, but will still address Rodrik as 'my Lord' as he is about to die. If he isn't chosen as sentinal, Royland will turn traitor and disobeys Rodrik's orders in secret. When it is revealed, Royland tells Rodrik he is weak just like Ethan was. Gared Tuttle Ser Royland defended Gared when the squire returned from the events of the Red Wedding, not in favour of sending him to the Wall. Though this could be because he shares a good relationship with Gared, it is more likely that it is due to his stern belief in standing his ground. Talia Forrester Ser Royland and Talia seem to have a good relationship as Royland allegedly took the time to teach her to fight 'properly' with a sword. Gregor Forrester Gregor and Royland had a friendly relationship, though it is not shown on screen. During The Lost Lords when Fegg arrives at Ironrath claiming to have the corpse's of Forrester soldiers from the twins Royland appears distraught at his comment and draws his sword saying 'this house has suffered the loss of many good men' - referring to Lord Forrester and his troops at the Twins. During the funeral Royland is shown saddened about his friend's death, on the verge of tears. Appearances Game Of Thrones * Royland's appearance in The Ice Dragon will be determinant if was spared or was your sentinel Trivia * According to Telltale employee Ryan Kaufman, Royland was briefly known as "Hawk Slaughter" in the pre-production phase of the game.Tweet confirming "Hawk Slaughter" * If you elect Royland to be Sentinel, he will announce that he will lead House Forrester following Ethan's short reign. If you do not, Duncan is to lead the house. ** This was in the preview for episode 2 at the end of episode 1. Neither leads the house due to Rodrik's return in Episode 2. * In Sons of Winter, during the Highpoint visit, Rodrik can order an attack. If the Glenmore Elite Guard did not come with him to Highpoint, Royland will throw an axe at Ludd's head, killing him. Royland is then impaled through the back. Rodrik's subsequent death results in a game over. References Footnotes Category:House Forrester Category:House Degore Category:Determinant Category:Deceased Category:Males